Unknown Legends
by These Lovely Books
Summary: Everything seems fine after they escaped the Edison Group. Well, that is until they find some others who seem to have an interest in them. Are they friends or foes? Their relationships will be tested. Will they survive the tension or will all fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One… **

**Peace Has Finally Come**

**CPOV**

It has been two months since we finally found some peace. Two months since we defeated Edison Group. Two months since we settled down here in New York. It has been two _whole_ months, and I cannot believe it one bit.

You see, after being on the run for so long, it feels as if we should be hiding and running from _something_. But ever since Edison Group was defeated, it has been peaceful, not to mention quiet. Well, kind of. Ever since Tori and Simon found out that they were related, they seemed as if they couldn't stop bickering back and forth. It wasn't like the normal bickering they used to do, it was more like a brotherly, sisterly "love" bickering. It was actually kind of cute.

And right now, at this very moment, I'm at the house. You see, everyone decided that it was best if no one knew about us all living together. You know, so everything would be easier. Nothing to explain or anything. So, our house is surrounded by the woods and no one can see our house. The house is two stories high and has white shutters around the window. If you want to know what it really looks like, you can just imagine a traditional American house.

Well anyways, there's this park that's like a twenty minute walk from the house and I am absolutely in love with that park. It's the one place I can go to for some peace and quiet, you know, with all of the arguing going inside the house.

We have resumed a normal life style. We go shopping, go out to eat, and we are going to school too. Isn't that exciting? Yeah, note the sarcasm. But anyways, our school is a decent school. 2,500 students in a fairly reasonable size building and it's only the first week of school. Simon, Tori, and I are juniors in school, while Derek, with his intelligent self, is a senior. The only reason he didn't go off to college was because he wanted to keep an eye on us for at least a year before he supposedly leaves. And I say supposedly because with his protectiveness, I don't think it's going to happen. At school, we all have made friends. And surprisingly, Derek too. Simon has decided to try out for the basketball team and the rest of us, yeah not doing a thing.

Oh, and if you're wondering, this ghost thing, yeah still happening. But I have learned to stay calm and reason with the ghost better. The thing is, they just pop up around places and I still don't know how to distinguish them from people. They look exactly alike. Most of the time, they make me look crazy. Luckily, there have not been any sightings of spirits at school, so no one thinks I'm psycho… yet…

And while I'm here, in my room, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounds me, I can't help but hope that this would last as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers in the Woods?

**Okay my lovely readers… I have updated sooner rather than later just as a thanks for reading c: **

**Chapter Two: Strangers in the Woods?**

**DPOV:**

It was around lunchtime and my stomach was confirming this thought when it growled. So, I made my way to the kitchen in search of something, anything, to eat. I saw that I was the first person ready for lunch and contemplated whether or not I should ask everyone else if they wanted anything… 'Nah,' I thought, 'it wouldn't be like me anyway'. But, it turns out that I didn't have to worry about anything. As I was making my sandwich, one by one, everyone piled into the kitchen in search for food.

"Hey Derek, can you make me a sandwich too?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, sure," I grumbled back. _I'm doing this because he's my brother, _I thought to myself.

Bringing the five sandwiches to the table, one for Simon and four for me, I can see that Tori was having a salad and Chloe was just sitting there, her apple untouched. I scrunched my eyebrows but didn't really question it. She has been doing this lately.

Handing Simon his sandwich, I ask, "Did you test your-"

"Yes _**mom**__,_ I did" He cut me off.

"Just making sure," I grumble. I was just making sure. Is that so wrong?

Hungry, I devour the four sandwiches in less than five minutes. When I look up, I see everyone staring at me. "What, you haven't seen anyone eat a sandwich before?" I ask.

"Well, if you consider swallowing food whole eating, then no, no I have not," Chloe states, giving me that _look_. You know that look of amusement and slight disgust.

"I do not swallow my food," I state.

"No offence bro, but you kind of do," Simon says. Always on my side isn't he. Note the sarcasm.

After this statement, I leave to clean my plate. Once that is done, I head toward the backyard to get a run through the woods. You see, there's a trail in the woods in my backyard. It curves here and there, and then it eventually ends up next to this small creek. That creek is my favorite place to relax and think when my mind is cluttered.

So, I make my way there. Feeling the ground pound underneath my feet every time I take a step. Feeling the air whoosh by across my face. Hearing the wind and the crunch of gravel. And eventually feeling the sweat pour down my face. All of these sensations make it worth it. And there is the fact that I'm a werewolf so I have all this energy and nothing to do with it all. So, I run.

I eventually make it to the creek. It's just as I remembered it. Small, clear, and relaxing. There's a boulder near the trail that I like to lay on and feel the sun on myself. This is very relaxing. And that relaxing feeling is something that I do not feel often. The fact that we were on the run for so long makes it hard to relax. The fact that there was no reason to run makes me look over my shoulder every minute… just to make sure. But, as I say, it's always mind over matter. _Relax, just relax. _I always tell myself. And it works, well most of the time anyways. There's always a time where it just feels like someone is watching us. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I don't know how long I have been here but the sun is starting to set. Sighing, I make my way to the trail. But when I get up, I see something on the other side of the creek. With my wolf vision, I can make out that it's a person and with the wind blowing my way I can _smell_ the wolf in him. Squinting, I try to make out who this may be. When I can't, I make my way back pretending I didn't see anything. For all I know this could be a trap from some other group that worked with the Edison Group.

Just in case they follow me, I make my way down the other trail that stems down into the nearby park. I make a run for it, just to see if I can lose them. And eventually I do and I just step into the park. I let out a breath of relief.

I eventually make it home for dinner. But with the situation at hand, you know, with the werewolf and everything, I'm even more irritated.

I try to make myself look as casual as possible. The table was set up for dinner, so I just made my way to my usual seat and sat down. It looked like we were having steak for dinner. This is great, since it has been a while since we ate some actual meat. So I dug into my food, happy for a distraction from what happened not even an hour ago.

But I just couldn't shake off what happened. I mean, who could it be?

"You okay there, bro?" Simons asks, shaking me out of my musings.

"Yeah" I grunt.

"Are you sure? I mean I've never seen you not eat like that…" Chloe states. "You know you can talk to us Derek. Are going to change soon?"

I sigh and don't answer. I hope they'll just drop it but it seems like luck is not on my side today because the questions seem to continue.

"I said I'm fine!" I finally snap.

I look up just then and see the shock and hurt on Chloe's face and I instantly feel guilty. But I shake the feeling off and I get up to go up to my room.

I lay in my bed, once I get to my room. I just can't seem to stop wondering what those wolves were doing in the woods. And they were so close to our house.

"What is wrong with you? Chloe was just trying to help you and you snap at her like that? That's not cool man." Simon tells me this while making his way to my bed. "Tell me what's really wrong."

I sigh. I guess I could tell him. "I saw a few wolves on my run today. They were so close to the house and I can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong. I think we should be on alert and I just didn't want to worry the girls."

"You mean wolves, as in werewolves?" he asks.

I nod, confirming his question.

"Okay, so it looks like we're going to have to keep a look out for these guys," he states.

"There is no 'we' in this. I'm keeping look out and the rest of you just relax while you still can." I say this with authority and hope he listens.

"No way dude. You're not doing this alone." Just my luck…


End file.
